Con la misma moneda
by M. C Hale
Summary: Cuando abrí la puerta de mi piso entendí el porqué de mi repentino malestar. No eran los nervios, la ansiedad. No. No se debía a eso. No se debía a que estaba nerviosa por esta noche, por como se desarrollarían las cosas con Evan, no era por el enorme paso que estaba a punto de dar con él. No. Era mucho peor. Demasiado. [One-shot] (Edward&Bella)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM. Excepto Evan, pero él morirá pronto (?). La trama es mía. La idea surgió mientras escuchaba la canción "Con la misma moneda" de Karina. Sip, es cumbia. En fin.**

**¡TIENE LEMMON! Sensibles, atenerse de leer. XD Aun que... no es gran cosa el Lemmon. En fin, los dejo con la historia. **

* * *

Con la misma moneda

**Summary: **Cuando abrí la puerta de mi piso entendí el porqué de mi repentino malestar. No eran los nervios, la ansiedad. No. No se debía a eso. No se debía a que estaba nerviosa por esta noche, por como se desarrollarían las cosas con Evan, no era por el enorme paso que estaba a punto de dar con él. No. Era mucho peor. Demasiado.

* * *

**Prefacio **

— ¡NO PUEDES RECLAMARME UN CARAJO, EVAN! — grité molesta mientras azotaba la puerta en su cara deseando haberlo golpeado con ella. Ya había sido suficiente, no estaría ahí para oír más.

— ¡Vamos, Bella, cariño! No puedes hacerme esto. ¡Somos novios! — gritó desde el otro lado de puerta.

— ¡Si, si puedo y lo haré! — chillé furiosa. Sentía las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. No eran de tristeza, no eran de dolor. Eran de molestia, de furia — ¡Y OLVÍDATE DE QUE ALGUNA VEZ TUVIMOS ALGO! ¡MEJOR BÚSCATE A LA ESTÚPIDA DE JESSICA O A CUALQUIER OTRA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! — dicho esto caminé, casi corrí, a mi habitación azotando la puerta detrás de mí y cerrándola con seguro. Sólo por las dudas.

Fui directo al armario y tomé un enorme bolso de viaje. Comencé a meter en el toda la ropa que cabía allí, más algunas cosas que no podía dejar y todo el dinero que tenia. Definitivamente no iba a quedarme en este apartamento. No cuando sabía lo que había estado pasando por el último año y medio, quizás más.

Esta misma tarde me iría de aquí, aun sabiendo que no tenía lugar a donde ir.

**Capitulo uno**

Evan y yo nos conocimos hace tres años cuando comenzamos la universidad. Él era estudiante de periodismo y yo de literatura inglesa, ambos en nuestro primer semestre aquí en Seattle. Él se había trasladado desde la soleada ciudad de Los Ángeles y yo desde Forks, donde había vivido con mi padre el último año de instituto.

Nuestra relación al principio era una de amistad pura. O lo era al menos de mi parte. Yo no tenía cabeza para comenzar una relación cuando entré a la universidad, no planeaba tener una, quería simplemente comenzar un buen año aquí y concentrarme en mis estudios. Así que solo fuimos amigos.

Casi un año después de que nos conociéramos comenzamos a salir. En realidad solo tuvimos una cita y él me besó. Luego de eso comencé a evitarlo. Aún no estaba lista para una relación. No quería una en ese momento. Pero el fue muy insistente acerca de ello y terminó convenciéndome tras algún tiempo hablando de ello.

Evan era muy guapo y popular. Yo no entendía como quería estar conmigo, con alguien tan simple y aburrida como yo. Pero él lo quería, y yo en ese momento necesitaba compañía. La soledad no era buena consejera, no en aquél entonces. Y así fue como, un año después de conocernos, nos hicimos novios. Él no era malo o arrogante. No demasiado al menos. Era muy atento y dulce conmigo, siempre diciéndome cuanto me quería y toda la cosa.

Durante los dos últimos años que llevamos juntos, formalmente siendo novios, él había sido como pocos chicos son ahora. Cualquiera se quejaría por no poder pasar al siguiente "nivel" tras unos meses. Pero él no lo hizo. Nosotros hablamos al respecto acerca de ello cuando formalizamos lo nuestro. Él sabia que no estaba lista aún para dar ese paso y respetó mi decisión. Lo hizo por todos estos años que estuvimos juntos. Lo hizo hasta ahora.

Por eso, hoy que era nuestro aniversario yo había tomado finalmente la decisión. Me iba a entregar a él. Quería que fuera especial, iba a ser nuestra primera vez juntos. Era un gran paso. Para mi lo era al menos. Quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Por eso ahora estaba en el mercado comprando las cosas para la cena. Tenía todo planeado. Ambientaría el apartamento que estoy ocupando para una velada romántica. Pondría velas, flores… prepararía la cena y toda la cosa. Había hablado con Jessica, mi compañera de piso, y ella había aceptado a pasar la noche afuera. Ella dijo que cuando yo regresara en la tarde me ayudaría a preparar todo y luego se iría y me dejaría el apartamento para mí.

Iba a preparar algo simple, asado y papas. Comprar un buen vino —que no me gustan mucho en realidad— y algo de helado. Tenía que comprar las velas también, y algunas flores. Luego sólo faltaba llegar a casa y ambientar todo.

Salí del mercado cerca de las ocho de la noche. Había pedido a Evan que estuviera en mi apartamento a las diez y media, así que debía apresurarme a regresar y preparar todo. Además, tenía que tomar un baño y prepararme yo.

Cuando llegué al apartamento todo estaba en silencio, lo cual era extraño ya que siempre estaba Jessica haciendo algo de ruido ya sea en la sala o en su habitación.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé las cosas en la nevera. Primero haría la comida y luego iría a tomar un baño, luego me prepararía yo. Así que comencé con mi trabajo.

Preparar la cena y ambientar el apartamento y mi habitación para nuestra velada romántica me llevó más de lo planeado. Y lo que más me extraño es que Jessica no hubiera aparecido. Lo más seguro es que se haya arrepentido de ayudarme y se hubiera ido más temprano.

Dejé la carne en el horno mientras me iba a dar una ducha. Sólo iban a ser veinte minutos, lo cual tardaría la carne en estar lista. Caminé hacia el baño y me quité la ropa. Me metí a la regadera y dejé el agua correr por mi cuerpo.

Cuando terminé con mi ducha me puse solo una bata y una toalla en mi cabeza. Luego me encargaría, ahora debía ir a revisar la carne. Sali del baño y caminé por el pasillo, pero cuando hice sólo dos pasos fuera del baño sentí un horrible olor a quemado.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la carne. Yo había dejado la carne asándose en el horno, se suponía que yo iba a tardar sólo veinte minutos, no más.

Corrí a la cocina para encontrarme a Jessica abriendo la tapa del horno y sacando de ella una bandeja con un trozo de carne en él… estaba quemada. Toda negra e incomible. ¡Mi cena!

— Creo que esto no servirá Bella — dijo ella al notar mi presencia. Se volteó y apagó el horno. Yo asentí con mis ojos en el trozo de carne quemada.

— ¿Qué demonios haré ahora? ¡Son casi las diez y cuarto, la cena está quemada y yo aún no me arreglo! — casi grité, poniéndome un poco histérica. Evan estaría aquí en quince minutos y la cena se había quemado, yo no me había preparado y la cocina estaba llena de humo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo de comida hecha mientras yo limpio este desorden? — ofreció mi amiga. La miré un momento.

— ¿Qué si llega Evan? — pregunté preocupada. No quería que el llegara, no me viera aquí y pensara que había huido, o que lo había dejado plantado. ¡No! Eso seria horrible.

— No te preocupes, yo le diré que te demoraste y te estás arreglando en tu habitación. Que no quiere que nadie entré en ella — respondió muy segura de si misma.

— ¿Y como haré para entrar sin que me vea? — pregunté, un poco más convencida.

— Yo lo entretendré Bella, no te preocupes. ¡Ve, o se te hará más tarde! Recuerda que aún debes prepararte cuando regreses.

Asentí, ella tenia razón.

Corrí a mi habitación y me vestí rápidamente. Me puse mi ropa interior, unos jeans, una camiseta holgada y mis habituales converse negras. Cuando regresara tendría que hacer magia para arreglarme en pocos minutos.

Salí de mi habitación solo cinco minutos después mientras cepillaba mi enredado y húmedo cabello. Tomé una gorra que había sobre el sofá de la sala y mis llaves de la mesa.

— ¡Jess, me voy! Regreso en unos minutos. Por favor hazte cargo de todo — no escuché su respuesta cuando cerré la puerta, pero supuse que habría estado en la cocina arreglando el desastre que yo dejé.

Bajé al estacionamiento y me monté en mi vieja camioneta naranja. Un muy vieja Pick-up de más años que mi padre y manejé fuera del estacionamiento. Unos cinco minutos después me estaba estacionando frente a un restaurante de sushi.

A mi no me gustaba demasiado el sushi, pero era lo más cerca del apartamento que tenia así que no habría objeción. Seria noche de sushi. Estacioné y salté de la camioneta en dirección a la entrada.

Cuando entré no había mucha gente, pensé que no tardaría demasiado, así que corrí al mostrador. Pedí dos ordenes completas para llevar, me pidieron que esperara diez minutos y tendría mi orden lista.

Esos diez minutos que tuve que esperar por la comida fueron de los mas largos de mi vida. Yo me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y un enorme conjunto de emociones con respecto a esta noche. Esperaba que todo saliera perfecto.

No sabia cuan equivocada estaba.

Cuando me apagué el motor de mi camioneta en el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivía sentí un nudo en mi estómago. No sabia a que se debía, sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Pero… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Mientras subía al tercer piso donde vivía el nudo en mi estómago se hacia más insoportable. Cada vez que me acercaba más y más a mi apartamento el sentimiento era cada vez más insoportable. No entendía porque tenía ese horrible sentimiento de que algo estaba mal. De que algo malo iba a pasar.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi piso entendí el porqué de mi repentino malestar. No eran los nervios, la ansiedad. No. No se debía a eso. No se debía a que estaba nerviosa por esta noche, por como se desarrollarían las cosas con Evan, no era por el enorme paso que estaba a punto de dar con él. No. Era mucho peor. Demasiado.

En el hermoso —ya no tan hermoso— sofá color beige de la sala tenia lugar una imagen de la que hubiera preferido no ser testigo. Estaban Jessica y Evan, recostados en él, besándose y tocándose como si no hubiera mañana. Tanto la camisa de Evan como la falda y blusa que Jessica tenía hacia un rato ya no estaban, estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Evan estaba debajo de Jessica mientras ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Me quedé en shock, solté las bolsas que traía en mis manos, pero aún así ellos no notaron mi presencia. Lo admito, era una imagen chocante. Se supone que algo como esto no debía suceder. No hoy. No nunca. Eran mi novio y mi mejor amiga.

Por un momento sentí rencor por Jessica. No entendía como ella podía hacerme esto. Ella era, o eso se suponía, mi mejor amiga. Nos conocíamos desde que empezamos la universidad. Habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntas en los últimos tres años y ella me traicionaba de esta manera. Pero peor era lo que sentía por Evan en este momento.

Él fue mi amigo antes que mi novio. El me conocía, él sabía lo que yo pensaba de las traiciones, de la traición a los sentimientos de la gente. Aún así eso no le había importado demasiado como para no meterse en los pantalones de Jessica.

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que significa esto? — pregunté cuando pude encontrar mi voz. Me había llevado unos minutos procesar la imagen frente a mi, pero ellos no se habían ni inmutado con mi presencia.

Ambos se apartaron muy sobresaltados al oír mi voz. Jessica saltó de encima de Evan y cayó al piso. Tomó su blusa y se tapo su cara ropa interior. Evan por otro lado se sentó mirándome con nerviosismo.

— B-Bella… verás… esto no es lo que parece... — fue lo único que él pudo decir mientras tomaba su camisa del suelo y comenzaba a ponérsela.

— ¿No es lo que parece? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Oh, ya sé! Hablas de que tú estás aquí, en mi sofá, en mi apartamento besuqueándote con mi mejor amiga cuando supuestamente hoy festejaríamos nuestro aniversario ¿Hablas de eso? — pregunté molesta. Mi voz derramaba sarcasmo y veneno. No podía evitarlo, estaba MUY molesta.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! — chilló Jessica.

— ¿Ah no? Pues bien…— tomé las bolsas del piso y las lancé en dirección a ellos golpeándolos a ambos en el proceso. Sonreí fríamente mientras tomaba las llaves de la puerta — Continúen… yo me iré y pasaré la noche fuera. Pásenla bien…— me iba a ir pero recordé otra cosa — Ah, y pueden aprovechar toda las cosas que preparé. Al fin y al cabo no las necesito… creo que ustedes sí.

Cuando dije eso me fui de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Corrí lo más deprisa que pude. Sabía que si le daba un segundo de ventaja Evan me alcanzaría y querría explicarme como lo que vi "no es lo que parece". Y yo no estaba dispuesta a oírla.

.

Unas horas después me encontraba en un bar lejos del apartamento esperando que, al embriagarme, pudiera olvidar todo lo que había vivido y presenciado en casa hace horas atrás.

— Sírvame otro — exigí extendiendo mi vaso hacia el barman.

— ¿Está segura? Es el segundo que…— se detuvo al notar mi mirada fulminante sobre él. Tomó el vaso — Bien, como usted diga Srta.

Se fue dejándome sola con mi soledad, mi furia y… la música. Esperaba que volviera pronto. Necesitaba un Martini. Quería embriagarme y olvidar todo lo que había vivido las últimas horas.

— Aquí tiene — tomé el vaso que el barman me ofrecía. Bebí un trago.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había visto hacia sólo dos horas. ¡Demonios! Había visto a mi mejor amiga y a mi novio en semejante situación. ¡Ellos estaban a punto de tener sexto! ¡En el sofá! ¡En mi sala!

Ahora estaba tan molesta, tan furiosa. Tan… no lo sé.

Cuando mi Martini se acabó me puse de pie. No quería estar quieta, sin movimiento. Caminé hasta la pista de baile y vi a un pequeño grupo de chicas de no más de veinte años bailando muy animadas. Me uní a ellas y comencé a bailar con ellas.

Cuando me cansé de bailar caminé a la barra y pedí otro trago para refrescarme. Cuando lo hice y después de recibir mi trago sentí como unos enormes brazos me rodeaban. Comencé a quejarme y removerme, pero no funcionó esta persona era más fuerte que yo.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame maldita sea! — grité mientras forcejeaba con el sujeto para liberarme. Nada funcionaba. Nada. El no estaba dispuesto a liberarme y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarme hacer.

— Ella ya dijo que la sueltes…— lo próximo de lo que fui consiente es que fui liberada del enorme peso que sentía alrededor de mi cuerpo debido a los brazos de ese sujeto.

No me moví por algunos minutos. Pero sentí como alguien me sujetaba y me sacaba del bar. Iba a quejarme, pero entonces sin siquiera intentarlo me rendí. ¿Qué caso tenia? Con algo de suerte se trataba de un chico guapo con el que podría pasar un buen rato para olvidarme de lo que había vivido hace algunas horas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? — levanté mis ojos sorprendida al oír mi nombre. ¿Cómo es que esta persona sabia de mi? ¿acaso era alguien que yo conocía? ¿alguien de la universidad quizás?

Cuando alcé la mirada lo primero que vi fue una fuerte mandibula. Era sexy, una mandibula sexy. Luego… unos perfectos y rosados labios. Muy tentadores, demasiado. Luego… una perfecta nariz… y luego unos ojos color…

— ¡¿Edward?! — ok, quizás eso no fue lo más oportuno. Es decir, estábamos en medio de la calle, eran pasada la media noche y yo estaba gritando.

Una punzada de dolor atacó mi cabeza.

…oh, y tenia una jaqueca en proceso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Yo no respondí. No reaccioné. No parpadeé. No me moví. Si hace unas horas cuando vi a Jessica y Evan en la sala haciendo… sus cosas, me quedé en shock. No puedo explicar lo que sentía ahora mismo. Es decir, estaba en frente de alguien a quien no veía hace cuatro años. ¡Cuatro malditos años!

— ¿Eres tú Edward? — pregunté de forma ahogada.

— Si, Bella, soy yo.

Me lancé a sus brazos sin medir mi reacción y sin pensar en su respuesta. La cual, para mi suerte, fue rodear mi cintura con sus perfectos y calidos brazos.

— Oh por dios, oh por dios…— era lo único que yo podía murmurar justo ahora. Estaba en una especie de trance emocional. ¡Él estaba frente a mí!

— Veo que me has extrañado — bromeó él mientras nos apartábamos.

— Como no tienes idea…— murmuré, para luego de percatarme de mis palabras llevar mis manos a mi boca sorprendida de mi rápida respuesta.

Él sonrió, parecía complacido.

— Yo también te he extrañado Bella — susurró acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sentí una extraña ola de placer recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir la corriente eléctrica en la zona que nuestras pieles se habían rozado.

Había extrañado esa corriente eléctrica.

Edward Cullen y yo nos conocíamos desde… siempre. Nos criamos juntos en Phoenix desde que teníamos unos ocho años. Fuimos a la misma escuela primaria y fuimos mejores amigos durante lo que duró nuestra infancia y parte de nuestra adolescencia. Cuando cumplimos catorce comenzamos a salir… nos volvimos novios y estuvimos juntos cuatro años.

Nos separamos cuando su familia se mudó a Londres. Fue algo así como en común acuerdo. Ambos sabíamos que aun que nos amábamos demasiado, aun que lo intentaramos, la distancia entre Londres y Phoenix era demasiada. Así que simplemente terminamos nuestra relación. Quedamos en buenos términos, pero no volvimos a vernos.

Hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — quise golpearme cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. Por fin lo tenia frente a mí, luego de tantos años y ahora lo primero que hago es semejante pregunta más estúpida.

— Estudiando…— se encogió de hombros — ¿Tú?

— Estudiando también…— lo imité y me encogí de hombros — Me mudé de Phoenix a Forks, con mi padre, un año antes de comenzar la universidad.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Charlie? — preguntó, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Edward y Charlie, mi padre, se conocieron cuando cumplí quince años. Ese día yo los había presentado finalmente de forma formal el uno al otro. Al principio papá no lo aceptó, como cualquier padre haría cuando su niñita de quince años le presenta a su primer novio, pero luego comenzaron a llevarse mejor hasta que papá comenzó a tratarlo como a un hijo. Le decepcionó un poco el que Edward se fuera a Londres ya que él pensaba que, después de estar tantos años juntos y vernos tan enamorados, terminaríamos juntos y dándole sus tan queridos nietos en un futuro.

— Bien… sigue con su trabajo, la pesca, trabajo…— respondí mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Y tú?

— Estoy estudiando literatura inglesa en la universidad de Washington.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sip.

— Que bien, parece que podremos vernos más seguido…— luego de eso estuvimos platicando de lo que habíamos hecho los últimos años desde que habíamos hablado la última vez. Nos quedamos más de tres horas en el frio piso en la acera de aquél bar.

Me contó de lo que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo, de sus padres. Me comentó que él se había trasladado desde Londres ya que su padre había sido transferido a Seattle, aun que Carlisle y los demás vendrían en unas semanas porque estaban arreglando unos últimos detalles. Él se había adelantado ya que no quería perder clases.

Yo le hablé de lo que había hecho los últimos años. Le platiqué como fue que me traslade a Forks, como había estado Charlie, le hablé de René y su nuevo esposo. También le hablé de Evan… aun que todavía no le había dicho nada de lo que había sucedido hoy entre él y Jessica.

—…y este chico, ¿Evan, cierto? — Asentí confundida por su repentino interés en el idiota de Evan — ¿Cómo es? Es decir, contigo… ¿te cuida? ¿Se comporta?

No sabía que responderle. Sabía que no podía mentirle, el lo sabría. El siempre sabía cuando yo mentía. Yo era horrible para hacerlo y él era muy bueno leyendo mis expresiones.

— Terminamos…— fue lo único que dije. No era mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad… completa. Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban repentinamente con ¿Esperanza?

— ¿No dijiste que hoy era su aniversario? — fruncí el ceño. Ya no más. No más de eso. No más Evan en mi vida.

— Lo era…— me encogí de hombros. De repente quería huir. No quería hablar de esto con él. No quería que supiera como había sido tan tonta como para dejar que me engañaran. Era vergonzoso.

— ¿Lo era? — arqueó una ceja confundido. Yo no respondí, pero desvie la mirada al piso, repentinamente molesta y un poco triste. Es decir, yo estuve a punto de entregarme a él. Pero él estuvo a punto de tener sexo con mi mejor amiga… — ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿El te hizo algo? ¿Te ha obligado a algo? Es decir el te…— se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta, pero yo sólo era capaz de negar con la cabeza. Las palabras no salian de mis labios.

Me abracé a mi misma, repentinamente me sentía deprimida y con frio.

— El… bueno… yo… hoy iba a…— ¡NO! No podía decirle a Edward, al dulce chico que alguna vez amé, con él cual vivi muchas cosas durante mi adolescencia que iba a entregarme a otra persona. Simplemente no podía — Ibamos a cenar en mi apartamento. El que yo compartía con otra chica… pero entonces la cena se quemó… ella se ofreció a limpiar mientras iba por algo… pero entonces yo volvi y los vi… ellos estaban… entonces yo…— lo que yo decía no tenia sentido, para nada, pero no podía decir las frases completas. No podía decir lo que yo en realidad quería decir.

— ¿Te engañó? — Edward se puso de pie, repentinamente molesto — ¿Ese idiota te engaño? ¡¿En tu propio apartamento?! ¡Qué imbécil! — Soltó, el veneno destilaba en su voz — Lo mataré.

Cuando lo oí decir eso sentí un repentino miedo. No por Evan, no por él. Por Edward. No quería que el fuera. No quería que lo viera. Yo no quería verlo. No quería que los dos estuvieran en una misma habitación. Sabía que Evan no era rival para Edward, claro que no, pero no quería… simplemente…

— ¡Espera Edward! No, no lo hagas. No vale la pena — grité mientras me ponía de pie y corría detrás de él, ya que había avanzado varios metros, para detenerlo.

— ¿No vale la pena Bella? ¡El te engaño! ¡Hasta quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo pudo estar haciéndolo! ¡El merece una lección! — espetó molesto. Muy molesto, a decir verdad.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no vale la pena. De verdad. Ya lo dejé, no lo veré de nuevo. Y me iré… me mudaré a otro lugar. Lo prometo, no volveré a verlo. No tengo intenciones de cualquier modo. Pero por favor, por favor. No vallas — pedí.

— Pero Bella…— recurrí a lo único que funcionaba antes, cuando estábamos juntos, para callarlo. Lo besé.

Me puse de pie y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para luego juntar nuestros labios. Al principio era un simple e inocente roce de labios. Yo no tenia intención de otra cosa mas que callarlo, pero el aprovechó la situación y me tomó de la cintura profundizando más el beso.

No voy a decir que me resisti. Porque no lo hice realmente. No era capaz de hacerlo. Jamás pude resistirme a un beso de Edward y era consiente de que jamás podría hacerlo. Era algo más fuerte que yo misma.

— ¿No iras verdad? — susurré contra sus labios cuando nos apartamos. Ambos respirábamos erráticamente. El no había apartado sus manos de mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cercas como antes o más, y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

— No lo sé…— sonreí antes de besarlo de nuevo.

— Por favor…— lo besé — Por favor… por mí — dije entre besos mientras lo acercaba más a mí. Lo sentí sonreír entre el beso, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

— No lo hare…— luego unió nuestros labios nuevamente en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Con cada beso suyo sentía como todos aquellos sentimientos que creí olvidados y enterrados tomaban vida nuevamente. Como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado, como si ahora volviéramos a tener dieciocho años. Justo como antes de que nos tuviéramos que separar.

— Te extrañé, Bella, demasiado — murmuró uniendo nuestras frentes mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración.

— Yo también, Edward, yo también. Como no tienes idea — miré sus hermosos ojos verdes y me perdí en ellos. Las mariposas que sentía cuando estábamos juntos volvieron, y con más fuerza que antes — ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Hace mucho frio…— me quejé sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

— Claro que sí. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¿A tu apartamento? — pregunté, pero tan pronto lo hice me sonrojé como solía hacerlo cuando vivíamos en Phoenix. El sonrió antes de dejar un beso en mi frente.

— A donde tú quieras Bella…— respondió mientras se apartaba de mí. Sentí un enorme vacío cuando lo hizo, pero no repliqué. Un momento después lo sentí tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Levanté mis ojos hacia él, pero él no me miraba. Miraba hacia la calle, pero una sonrisa bailaba en su hermoso y perfecto rostro. Sonreí yo también. Extrañaba esto. El estar así con él. Extrañaba a Edward. A todo él.

.

No habíamos terminado de bajar del ascensor cuando ya estábamos besándonos de una forma que solo había visto en las películas. De una forma que no había hecho con nadie. Con nadie más que él.

Llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento a trompicones, no nos concentrábamos más que en lo que sentíamos cuando nuestras pieles se rozaban. Él abrió la puerta torpemente, ya que no tenía intenciones de apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Yo no iba a quejarme al respecto.

Un minuto después estábamos entrando por el pasillo de su apartamento. Estábamos dentro, pero no tenía noción de nada. De nada excepto de él. Eso, y de la puerta siendo azotada contra el marco.

Un gemido salió de lo más hondo de mi pecho cuando sentí las manos de Edward colándose debajo de mi camiseta y comenzaron a acariciar todo cuanto podía.

Un momento después caímos sobre algo suave y mullido. Creo que era el sofá de la sala o algo así. No prestaba mucha atención. Mucho menos iba a hacerlo cuando sentí los labios de Edward desviándose hacia mi mandíbula muy lentamente antes de abalanzarse sobre mi cuello.

Lo único que yo podía hacer era gemir y jadear de forma entrecortada en busca de algo de aire para mis pobres pulmones. Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío. Me excité cuando sentí su erección contra mi muslo.

Él volvió a chocar sus labios contra los míos de forma más apasionada que antes. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello broncíceo mientras él levantaba el borde de mi camiseta. Tuvimos que romper el beso para quitarme la camiseta, pero tan pronto eso estuvo echo continuamos nos quedamos. Mi sostén negro de encaje quedó expuesto a sus ojos.

— Eres hermosa, Bella — susurró antes de volver a unir nuestros labios. No duró mucho en ello ya que rápidamente sus labios bajaron dejando un rastro de besos por mi mandíbula, hacia mi cuello y hacia el inicio de mis senos.

Mis pezones rogaban por sentir el tacto de la suave y cálida piel de Edward contra ellos. Él lo notó y, sonriendo, sus labios comenzaron a descender dejando un camino de besos hacia ellos. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y rápidamente desabrochó el sostén liberando por fin mis senos.

Los labios de Edward abandonaron mi piel, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. El notó mi curiosa mirada y me sonrío como solo él sabe hacerlo. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Le devolví la sonrisa casi inmediatamente.

Noté sus ojos un poco más oscuros. Podía percibir el deseo y la lujuria. Me estremecí... de placer al reconocer esos sentimientos en su mirada. Era gratificante saber que yo le provocaba eso. Me agradaba. Demasiado.

— Tienes mucha ropa — susurré mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa gris.

— Ocúpate ello entonces...— murmuró uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios. Cuando desbotoné el último botón llevé mis manos a sus hombros e hice deslizar la camisa por sus hombros hasta que cayó en alguna parte del piso.

Mis manos descendieron de sus hombros por su pecho. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaban suavemente cada parte de su pecho. Lo sentí gruñir entre el beso mientras lo hacía. Sonreí mientras el rompía el beso.

— Dios, Bella...— murmuró.

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior al sentir su reacción.

Sin esperar más unió nuevamente nuestros labios para luego apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, dejándome sentir su piel sobre la mía. Mis pezones se endurecieron al sentir el tacto de su piel. El beso aumentó de intensidad, su lengua recorriendo mi boca sin pedir permiso.

Mis gemidos se ahogaban en sus labios a la vez que su mano descendía hacia mi entrepierna. En una especie de reflejo abrí mis piernas. Edward comenzó a bajar mis pantalones dejándome sólo en mis braguitas a juego con el sostén... del cual desconocía el paradero.

Él besó cada parte de piel expuesta a su alcance desde mis piernas, continuando su camino hacia arriba, dejando un húmedo beso sobre mi ombligo que me hizo soltar una risita tonta.

— Eres hermosa, Bella — repitió contra mi piel.

— Y tú eres perfecto — musité mientras buscaba sus labios.

Envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas, me las arreglé para bajar su pantalón. Él comprendió mis intenciones y lo desabrochó haciéndome mucho más fácil el trabajo. Cuando logré que se quitara los pantalones, aun que no nos apartamos en ningún momento, fue más evidente su excitación.

Él rozó su erección en mi centro y grité de placer. En verdad, esto era placer absoluto.

Esta no era la noche que tenía planeada. No era lo que yo esperaba hacer esta noche. Al menos no planeaba estar en este lugar, apunto de entregarme, no al menos a Edward. No pensé jamás que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Pero no era momento para eso...

Una de sus manos bajó por mi costado, acariciando cada parte a su alcance, y se dirigió a mi intimidad. Con uno de sus dedos acarició mi centro por sobre la tela ya empapada, siseando contra mis labios.

Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás, mis ojos cerrados fuertemente. Mis dedos automáticamente se enredaron en su cabello. Sentí su cabeza descender hacía mi bajo vientre. Quitó mis bragas, lenta, muy lentamente, de forma tortuosa mientras besaba cada parte de piel expuesta.

No podía encontrar palabras en este momento que describieran lo que sentía. Sabía que esto no era "correcto" cuando yo aún no arreglaba las cosas con Evan. Aun que él debía asumir que luego de lo que me había hecho habríamos terminado. Además... Era Edward, mi primer y, estaba segura, único amor.

Todo eso voló lejos de mi mente cuando sentí uno de sus dedos metiéndose por mi ya mojada cavidad. No pude evitar gritar y arquear mi pecho cuando Edward comenzó a bombear, entraba y salía, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar mi clítoris en movimientos tortuosos... y placenteros.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados para cuando el acercó su rostro y dejó un suave beso en mis labios.

— Bella, abre los ojos por favor. Quiero ver tus ojos — susurró moviendo sus labios hacia el lóbulo de mi oído. Dejó un beso en el cuando hice lo que él me pidió.

Alejó levemente su rostro del mío para observarme a los ojos. Me sonrió y le regresé la sonrisa. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban brillando intensamente.

— Edward — dije en un suspiro. Era lo único que era capaz de hacer.

— Pídeme que me detenga, Bella — me rogó, aun que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario — Dime que no quieres esto, dime que pare y lo haré.

¿Qué podía ser más tierno que eso?

Sonreí antes de responder, puse una mano en su mejilla y la moví lentamente, una suave caricia. El cerró sus ojos un momento.

— No. No quiero que te detengas — dije cuando por fin pude encontrar las palabras.

No sé si fue de forma consciente o no, pero empujé mi cadera hacia sus manos buscando un poco de esa deliciosa fricción que estaba creando con sus dedos. Esa que había extrañado demasiado.

Se formó un nudo en mi vientre, el cual al instante reconocí, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada este explotó haciéndome gritar el nombre de Edward con fuerza. Vi luces de todos los colores mientras arqueaba la espalda sin dejar de gemir de placer.

Sentí como sacó sus dedos de mi interior y me sonrió mientras de una forma muy sexy llevaba sus dedos a su boca. Mi boca se secó en ese momento, pero no tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando él unió nuestros labios.

Sus labios tenían un sabor salado, que yo sabía era mi liberación. Sabor que se intensificó cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó rozando sus labios en mi mejilla luego de romper nuestro apasionado beso. Su respiración golpeó contra mi piel y me estremecí de placer.

— Sí, pero antes...— el no se lo esperaba, yo tampoco sinceramente. Mis manos volaron hacía sus boxer y el los sacó de un tirón dejando su miembro expuesto. Este rozó mi entrada haciéndome soltar un sonoro gemido.

De repente estaba nerviosa. No por lo que estábamos apunto de hacer, sino porque tenía mucho que no estaba con un hombre. Bueno... la última vez que estuve con alguien fue hace casi cuatro año o más, y ese había sido...

— Confías en mí ¿Verdad, Bella? — susurró contra mis labios. Lo miré a los ojos y todos los nervios desaparecieron. Por supuesto que lo hacía, confiaba ciegamente en él.

— Claro que sí...— balbuceé como pude. El placer y la excitación eran demasiado.

Volví a enredar mis piernas en torno a su cintura para luego sentir como su miembro se adentraba lentamente en mí, haciéndose paso a un ritmo que se me hacia tortuoso.

Era una sensación extraña pero placentera. El estar unida a él de nuevo era verdaderamente grandioso.

Apreté mis piernas a su alrededor y cerré los ojos con placer. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que había olvidado todo esto? ¿Cómo es que habíamos terminado? ¿Por qué teníamos que terminar? Definitivamente tendríamos que hablar de eso luego.

Me mordí el labio en un intento de no gemir como todo mi cuerpo me exigía hacerlo. Aún recordaba cuan "ruidosos" éramos cuando hacíamos el amor cuando estábamos juntos. Emmett lo decía, y Alice también. Incluso creo que Esme y Carlisle nos habrían oído más de una vez.

Edward separó mis manos de su cabello y las llevó a los costados de mi cabeza entrelazando nuestros dedos. Luego me beso lenta y pausadamente haciéndome olvidar cuanta cosa hubiera en mi mente.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en torno a él un momento después dando paso a una gran ola de placer que quedó en la parte baja de mi vientre. Edward se movía rápidamente, penetrándome fuertemente, sin lastimarme.

Con cada estocada un gemido se ahogaba en nuestro beso.

— M-Más r-rápido — gruñí rompiendo el beso.

En ese momento no me importaba nada, había olvidado todo cuanto me rodeaba. Menos a Edward y las sensaciones que tenía en este momento. En ese momento sólo quería tocar el cielo junto a él, como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo me importaba sentirlo dentro de mí, sin que nada ni nadie nos pudiera separar.

La velocidad de las estocadas aumentó, tal y como se lo pedí, el nudo que se había formado en mi vientre era cada vez más intenso.

Llegó un momento en el que ambos nos adaptamos al ritmo de las estocadas convirtiendo todo el acto en una danza, una sensual danza si me lo preguntan. Edward soltó una de mis manos y apartó sus labios de los míos. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi seno mientras comenzó a besar y morder mi cuello.

No podía hacer más que gemir de forma incontrolable, sentía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca. No me faltaba mucho.

— Q-Quiero q-que digas mi nombre — gruñó Edward sin dejar de besar mi cuello. Su respiración contra mi piel era irregular, como seguramente lo era la mía también.

— ¿Q-Qué? — ¿Qué? Sólo que no sabía si había entendido bien.

— Por favor, Bella... dí mi nombre. Quiero oírlo — siseó, su voz profunda y enronquecida de placer, de placer cuando mi mano libre comenzó a descender por su pecho. Esto me había excitado en sobremanera, así que mientras echaba mi cabeza hacía atrás hice caso a su petición.

— Edward.

— Grítalo, Bella. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre — gruñó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas. Estaba tocando lugares que no recordaba que existieran en mí.

Poco después sentí como el clímax nos envolvía a ambos, aun que fui yo la primera que llegó al orgasmo.

— ¡Edward! — grité de forma desgarradora. Era un grito de desgarrador placer, debo agregar.

— ¡Bella! — gruñó él derramándose en mi interior.

Nos quedamos quietos por unos cuantos momentos mientras nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse. Edward salió de mi cuerpo y sentí como un enorme vacío recorría todo mi cuerpo cuando se alejó de mí.

Se acomodó a mi lado y me recostó sobre su cuerpo, la calidez regresó a mi y me sentí satisfecha. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y yo me acomodé junto a él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento contra mi piel.

— Muy bien, completamente bien — respondí en un murmullo. Sentí como besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece una repetición, pero esta vez en la cama? — preguntó, su voz sonaba pícara y algo ronca.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— Eso sería genial, Sr. Cullen — murmuré, un momento después sentí, o más bien dejé de sentir el sofá debajo de mi cuerpo. Edward me había tomado en brazos — ¡Edward, bájame! ¡Estamos desnudos! — chillé mientras él comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Qué tiene? De cualquier forma estamos los dos solos — soltó con picardía mientras entrábamos a la que, supuse, era su habitación.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! — Grité, una sonrisa en mis labios — ¡Edward! — chillé molesta cuando el me dejó caer sobre la cama, de forma poco considerada.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja, Srta. Swan? — Preguntó mientras se posicionaba sobre mi cuerpo apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos — Veo que estás satisfecha.

— Claro que sí, Sr. Cullen — murmuré uniendo nuestros labios. Cuando el se distrajo, hice un rápido movimiento y nos volteé quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Sonreí complacida al ver la sorpresa en su rostro — Ahora sí lo estoy.

— Vaya si lo está, Srta. Swan — dijo mientras sus manos viajaban a mi cintura. Rocé mi entrada contra su miembro, el cuál ya estaba listo para otro round. Sonreí complacida — Veo que está excitada, Srta. Swan.

— Vaya si lo está usted, Sr. Cullen — mascullé antes de abalanzarme sobre sus labios.

.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente tenía algo de calor. Al abrir los ojos noté que el calor se debía al cuerpo de Edward. Su piel era calida al contacto con la mía. Lo cual… me daba algo de calor.

Sus brazos estaban enredados en mi cintura, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mias. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cuánto tenia que no despertaba así? ¿De esta manera? Era mucho tiempo sí.

Como pude me liberé del agarre que Edward tenia en mi cintura y, sin despertarlo, me levanté de la enorme cama que estaba completamente desordenada. El se removió, tomó la almohada que antes había usado y la abrasó con fuerza.

Sonreí, me incliné sobre la cama y dejé un beso en su frente.

Mientras buscaba mi ropa por el apartamento recordé la noche pasada. Había sido más que perfecta, y no estaba en mis planes, pero fue excepcional. Con Edward todo era más que perfecto.

Cuando estuve vestida caminé por el pasillo a la cocina. Mi cuerpo tenia necesidades y yo tenia que saciarlas.

Estaba vistiendo solo una camisa de Edward, mis bragas y nada más. Me paseé por su apartamento como si fuera el mío propio. Vi algunos retratos en la mesita de la sala. Eran Edward, Alice y Emmett. En otro estaban Edward y sus padres. En otro solo estaban Emmett y Alice sonriendo a la camara.

Sonreí con nostalgia. ¡Como los extrañaba!

Pero, Edward me había dicho la noche pasada que tanto sus hermanos como sus padres vendrian a la ciudad dentro de algunos días… ¿O eran semanas? Sinceramente no estoy segura, recuerdo que dijo que vendrian. Nada más. Estábamos más ocupados en otras cosas… más excitantes.

Me sonrojé recordando cuantas veces habíamos hecho el amor la noche pasada. Era la primera vez que había estado con alguien desde… bueno, desde que estuve la ultima vez con Edward cuando teníamos dieciocho años y nos despedimos antes de que el se fuera a Londres.

Media hora después estaba terminando de preparar un desayuno para llevarle a Edward a la cama. Quería darle una especie de… agradecimiento por hacerme olvidar todo lo que había vivido ayer.

Y entonces recordé… ¡Evan! Diablos… bueno… yo lo había dejado. Creo. El caso es que todavía tenía que hablar con él y terminar, formalmente, nuestra relación. Es decir, no recuerdo haberle dicho "Evan, lo nuestro acabo. Vete de mi vida y no te aparezcas jamás". Así que sí, debía hablar con él…

— Aquí estabas…— unos brazos que reconocí enseguida rodearon mi cintura apegándome contra su pecho. Sonreí mientras continuaba con lo que hacia — Me asusté cuando no te vi a mi lado al despertar — me susurró al oído.

— Lo siento… sólo tenia necesidades uh… humanas — mascullé avergonzada.

— Está bien Bella, sólo no hagas que despierte solo de nuevo — murmuró antes de besar cortamente mis labios. ¿De nuevo? ¿El quería despertar de nuevo conmigo? ¡Demonios!

— ¡Al diablo el desayuno! — mascullé antes de apagar la estufa y volverme hacia él para unir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Soy una mujer adulta y tengo necesidades! Hacer el desayuno, hablar con Evan… y lo que sea, puede esperar. En cambio, mi deseo y ganas por este hombre no.

.

— ¿Qué harás ahora, Bella? — preguntó Edward acariciando mi brazo con una de sus manos. La otra descansaba sobre mi vientre.

Lo pensé un momento, luego desvíe la mirada hacia mis manos, que jugaban con la suya sobre mi vientre. No estaba segura del todo, pero había algo que tenia que hacer y que lo iba a hacer hoy mismo así se cayera el mundo sobre mí.

— No lo sé… no quiero ver a Jessica aún. No quiero ir a la universidad, no quiero ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Estoy completamente segura de que Jessica se ha encargado de regar el rumor por todo el campus. Pero… no quiero regresar al apartamento. Es decir, no quiero vivir más allí… pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir — respondí acurrucándome más cerca de él. Él me abrazó con fuerza y dejó un beso en mi frente.

— Sabes que me importas ¿Verdad, Bella? — lo miré sin comprender, no entendía a dónde se dirigía con eso. El lo entendió así que continuo con su explicación — Sabes… yo… no he estado con nadie después de ti. Tu has sido y siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida Bella. Te amo y siempre te amé. Si te dejé cuando me fui de Phoenix fue porque creí que seria lo mejor para ti. No quería que sufrieras con una relación a distancia. Sabia cuan complicadas estaban las cosas en tu casa y no quería molestarte con eso pero…— lo interrumpí chocando mis labios con los suyos. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y no quería detenerlas.

— Cállate Edward, no digas más. Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero oírlo — el clavó sus ojos verdes en mí, estos perdieron brillo al oír mis palabras — No me refiero a eso, tonto. Digo que… sé a lo que te refieres y lo que vas a decir. Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo. Y aun que me deprimió demasiado el que te fueras y lo nuestro acabara, nunca te olvidé. Nunca me entregué a otra persona como lo hice contigo…—

— Pero ¿Y Evan? — preguntó, su ceño fruncí y sus labios también. Era realmente tierno.

— Salimos, sí. Fue mi novio por dos años. Pero jamás me entregué a él como contigo Edward. Tú eres el único hombre con el que estuve, el único con el que hice el amor. Yo jamás, jamás, te olvidé. Te amé antes de que te fueras, te amé cuando te fuiste y te amo ahora. Y, te puedo asegurar, que te amaré en el futuro. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de ello. Jamás dudes de mi amor por ti.

— ¿En verdad? — preguntó, sus ojos brillando intensamente. Sonreí y deposité un beso en sus labios.

— Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres y siempre serás el único en mi vida, Edward — le aseguré, lo miré a los ojos demostrándole con mi mirada todo el amor y seguridad que sentía por él. Por nosotros, por lo nuestro.

— Te amo…— susurró besando mis labios. Sonreí entre el beso y lo empujé levemente.

— También te am…— antes de siquiera terminar la frase Edward se había abalanzado sobre mis labios.

.

El Volvo plateado de Edward se estacionó enfrente de mi edificio. Lo miré con indiferencia mientras Edward apagaba el auto. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato. No había nada que decir… por el momento.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? — preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio.

— Si.

— Si quieres puedo acompañarte por tus cosas…— susurró en un intento de convencerme. El estaba sonriendo con su sonrisa más deslumbrante… el intentaba…

— ¡Edward! ¡No intentes deslumbrarme! — chillé intentando ponerme seria, pero la sonrisa en su rostro hacía que soltara pequeñas risitas histéricas.

— ¿Eso hago, Bella? ¿Te deslumbro? — preguntó acercándose a mí. No dije nada, pero mi respiración se detuvo un momento — Responde, Bella. ¿Te deslumbro?

— Si, si lo haces. Desde siempre, si vamos al caso. Solo que ahora con más intensidad — respondí en un jadeo. Deseaba que el me besara. Por un momento olvidé por completo a que había venido. Sólo quería besarlo y que me tomara aquí, en el asiento delantero de su Volvo, en el estacionamiento de mi edificio, a plena luz del día.

— ¿Con más intensidad, eh? — se burló antes de besar mis labios.

— Para, Edward, tengo que subir por mis… ah… mis cosas…— murmuré entre gemidos cuando el comenzó a besar y morder mi cuello.

— Pero eso puede esperar ¿O no?

— Si… pero mientras más… ¡Oye! — me quejé cuando lo sentí mordiendo y succionando mi cuello.

— Lo siento, no pude resistirme — respiró contra la piel palpitante de mi cuello. El placer recorrió mi bajo vientre y supe que si no salía del Volvo ahora mismo lo dejaría hacerme lo que el quisiera. Y no seria lo que sólo él quisiera, si vamos al caso.

— Me voy… regreso en quince minutos. Espérame aquí — dije mientras lo apartaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Me bajé del Volvo y cerré suavemente la puerta.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia la entrada, allí estaba el encargado. Lo saludé y continué mi camino. Fui por el ascensor, quería acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi apartamento mi respiración se volvió irregular. No sabia que podría encontrarme allí, pero tampoco quería imaginarlo. Eran las diez de la mañana, lo cual suponía que Jessica estaría en la universidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta sentí una mano rozar mi hombro. Por un momento pensé que era Edward, que, finalmente, no me hizo caso y me siguió hasta aquí.

— ¿No te dije que…? — cuando me volteé no me encontré con Edward, como yo esperaba, sin embargo me encontré con unos profundos ojos grises que me miraban con molestia — ¡¿Qué demonios hacer aquí, Evan?!

— Vine para que hablemos, bebé. No podemos estar molestos con el otro. Debemos arreglar las cosas…—

— ¿Molestos con el otro? ¡¿Arreglar las cosas?! ¡¿De qué diablos hablas, Evan?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Y no estamos molestos con el otro, YO estoy molesta contigo. Y no vamos a arreglar nada. Tú te iras porque yo no quiero verte — grité molesta. Quizás no fuera la mejor opción gritar, pero no podía controlarme. Estaba fuera de mí.

— Oh, vamos, nena. No puedes estar molesta por eso o si. No fue nada… sólo estábamos besándonos — Y olvidas el detalle de que lo hacían en el sofá de mi apartamento. Y de que esa con la que te besabas era mi mejor amiga. O al menos esa se suponía.

Respiré profundamente y tratando de controlarme lo mejor posible le contesté.

— Mira Evan, puedo y, de hecho, estoy molesta. Furiosa se acerca más a lo que siento. Y ¿Cómo puedes, si quiera, decir que no estaban haciendo nada? ¿Eso significa para ti besarte con otras personas? ¡¿Acaso pensaste si quiera que estuvieran en la sala de MI apartamento y de que ella era mi mejor amiga?! ¡Pues sí, ambos lo olvidaron! Y ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Ya no. Simplemente te debo una por abrirme los ojos, sinceramente si no fuera por ti la noche pasada habría cometido el peor error de mi vida. Pero no, en cambio pasé fuera la noche y la pasé genial. Te pagué con la misma moneda que tu a mi, así de simple — expresé con el más grande y puro veneno existente.

Puse la llave en la puerta dispuesta a dejarlo solo y encerrarme en mi apartamento, tomar mis cosas y largarme de allí, cuando el me tomó del brazo y me volteó bruscamente.

— ¿A que te refieres con "Pasé la noche fuera y la pasé genial"? — preguntó, su ceño fruncido. Una mueca en sus labios.

— Eso. Que pase la noche afuera, me divertí en un bar y luego me fui por ahí — respondí mientras me encogía de hombros. No le debía ninguna explicación, pero quería ver su cara al comprender mis palabras.

Y lo hice. Lo disfruté al máximo. Su cara fue impagable. Era de total shock. Era como el de un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un carro antes de ser arrollado.

— ¡¿ME ENGAÑASTE ISABELLA?! — gritó en mi cara. ¡¿Qué demonios…?! Su agarre en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte y comenzaba a doler.

— ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR NO ME GRITES! ¡Y YO NO TE ENGAÑÉ, TÚ EN PRIMER LUGAR LO HICISTE! YO TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VERTE, PERO ERES TAN ARROGANTE E HIPOCRITA QUE VIENES A MI APARTAMENTO, EN EL CUAL POR CIERTO ME ENGAÑASTE POR QUIÉN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO, Y ME RECLAMAS EL HABER PASADO LA NOCHE CON OTRO HOMBRE! — grité completamente sacada.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a engañarme?!

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Tú me engañaste con mi mejor amiga, en mi propia casa! — chillé molesta mientras me apartaba.

— Ya te expliqué que eso…—

— No, no lo hagas Evan. No me importa. No quiero saber nada de ti. Olvídate de que existo.

— ¡Tú me engañaste también! — gritó él, como si con eso todas las cosas malas que había hecho fueran olvidadas. Eso me saco la poca paciencia que tenia. Había oído suficiente.

— ¡NO PUEDES RECLAMARME UN CARAJO, EVAN! — grité molesta mientras azotaba la puerta en su cara deseando haberlo golpeado con ella. Ya había sido suficiente, no estaría ahí para oír más.

— ¡Vamos, Bella, cariño! No puedes hacerme esto. ¡Somos novios! — gritó desde el otro lado de puerta.

— ¡Si, si puedo y lo haré! — chillé furiosa. Sentía las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. No eran de tristeza, no eran de dolor. Eran de molestia, de furia — ¡Y OLVÍDATE DE QUE ALGUNA VEZ TUVIMOS ALGO! ¡MEJOR BÚSCATE A LA ESTÚPIDA DE JESSICA O A CUALQUIER OTRA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! — dicho esto caminé, casi corrí, a mi habitación azotando la puerta detrás de mí y cerrándola con seguro. Sólo por las dudas.

Fui directo al armario y tomé un enorme bolso de viaje. Comencé a meter en el toda la ropa que cabía allí, más algunas cosas que no podía dejar y todo el dinero que tenia. Definitivamente no iba a quedarme en este apartamento. No cuando sabía lo que había estado pasando por el último año y medio, quizás más.

Esta misma tarde me iría de aquí, aun sabiendo que no tenía lugar a donde ir.

Quince minutos después Evan seguía gritando en la puerta para que lo dejara pasar y hablemos de lo nuestro. ¡¿Qué nuestro ni ocho cuartos?! ¡Nosotros no teníamos nada! Ya no más.

Había tardado más de veinte minutos, lo cuál me hacia preguntarme si Edward se habría ido, porque yo le había dicho que bajaría en quince minutos. Los cuales pasaron hace unos diez.

Suspiré mientras pensaba una estrategia para bajar al estacionamiento, pero sin tener que verle la cara al idiota de Evan. Pensé en bajar por la ventana de mi cuarto. Pero me golpeé al darme cuenta que estaba en un tercer piso. Eso me costaría una linda y preciosa escayola en una pierna, y con mi suerte en las dos y los brazos también.

Volví a suspirar, esta vez derrotada. Cuando pensaba que no me quedaría otra que enfrentar nuevamente a Evan, todo ruido y gritó cesó. Me quedé esperando unos segundos, solo por las dudas. Pasaron dos minutos y no se oía nada.

Me asomé hasta la puerta y observé por la mirilla. No había nadie. O eso parecía.

Salté asustada hacia atrás cuando unos suaves golpes resonaron en la puerta. No contesté, lo más seguro era que Evan haya cambiado su estrategia y ahora estuviera simulando ser otra persona.

— ¡Abre la puerta, Bella! ¡Ya me encargué del idiota! — al reconocer esa voz todo mi cuerpo se llenó de paz.

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí sin esperar un segundo, cuando solo la había abierto un poco me abalancé hacia los brazos de Edward y oculté mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su dulce aroma.

— Tranquila, el no te molestará…— susurró de forma tranquilizadora. Yo no dije nada, sólo asentí y me acurruqué en sus brazos. El me arrulló y tranquilizó hasta que me sentí mejor.

.

La gente aplaudía frenéticamente mientras el chico que había cantado hacia un momento bajaba del escenario. Había cantado una hermosa canción para su novia y ella estaba llorando ahora mismo, mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

Suspiré, esto era algo fastidioso.

Una mano rodeó la mía, sonreí al reconocer el tacto.

— Al fin llegas…— susurré acercándome a él.

— Lo siento, Alice estaba algo histérica…— Edward rodó sus ojos mientras depositaba un beso en mis nudillos. Le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa — ¿De qué me perdí?

— Nada…— me encogí de hombros… luego sonreí con malicia, él arqueó una de sus cejas —… Aún.

Me aparté de él y dejé un suave beso en sus labios. Separé nuestras manos y él me miro sorprendido. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y caminé hacia la tarima.

Le murmuré algo al Dj y el asintió, mientras hacia un gesto hacia mí. Me sonrió y le respondí con una sonrisa también. Me subí al escenario y caminé directo al micrófono.

Yo no era de esas personas que adoraban ser el centro de atención, yo era todo lo contrario, adoraba pasar desapercibido. Y sabía que luego de esto todo eso se iría al caño, pero no me importaba. Quería hacer esto.

— Buenas noches, estudiantes de WU — todos me saludaron con una ovación. Sonreí tímidamente mientras sentía mis mejillas arder — Hoy voy a cantar una canción… bueno, eso es lo que venimos a hacer aquí ¿Verdad? — todos rieron por mi comentario. Creí oír un "Así se hace, Bells" rodé mis ojos sabiendo quien podría decir eso — Quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona que hace muy poco era muy especial para mí…— la música comenzó a sonar. Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero me concentré en una. Edward. Él me miraba, sus ojos grandes y algo opacos, el brillo y toda emoción se había ido. Me contuve de enviar todo esto al diablo, tenia que ser fuerte y acabarlo — Esta canción es para ti, Evan. Disfrútala…— la música comenzó a sonar.

Vi como Edward se ponía de pie, sabia que el se iría. Sabía que esto no saldría bien, pero tenia que seguir adelante. Necesitaba hacer esto. Miré agradecida a Emmett, quien había aparecido de la nada, y había obligado a Edward a quedarse en su lugar. Él lo obedeció, sin más opción.

Me preparé para cantar y cuando era mi turno comencé.

**De un tramposo como tú**

**Que por día miente tanto,**

**Que prometía serme fiel**

**Mientras me estaba engañando.**

**De un tramposo como tú**

**Que aguanté por muchos años,**

**Pero un día me cansé,**

**Ahora escucha mi relato.**

**Él me besó, me acarició,**

**Hasta mi alma estremeció,**

**No me acordé jamás de ti**

**En esa cama fui feliz,**

**Hacía mucho no sentía tanto fuego...**

**Que hasta creí que me quemaba todo el cuerpo.**

**Y me amó, me cuidó, muchas cosas me enseñó.**

**Me entregué y viví lo que por ti no conocí,**

**Ya no hay más nada de que hablar.**

**Esta venganza hizo el final**

**y por vergüenza creo que solo te irás.**

**Con la misma moneda te pagué infeliz**

**Ahora vas a saber lo que es ir por ahí,**

**Que se rían de ti, que se burlen de ti**

**y que te hagan la seña con los dedos así.**

**Con la misma moneda te pagué infeliz**

**Ahora tienes la marca y me la debes a mí,**

**Solo lástima das, como tonto lloras**

**Pero vete ya es tarde él me pasa a buscar.**

**Él me besó, me acarició**

**Hasta mi alma estremeció,**

**No me acordé jamás de ti**

**En esa cama fui feliz**

**Hacía mucho no sentía tanto fuego...**

**Que hasta creí que me quemaba todo el cuerpo.**

**Y me amó, me cuidó, muchas cosas me enseñó.**

**Me entregué y viví lo que por ti no conocí,**

**Ya no hay más nada de que hablar.**

**Esta venganza hizo el final,**

**Y por vergüenza creo que solo te irás.**

**Con la misma moneda te pagué infeliz**

**Ahora vas a saber lo que es ir por ahí,**

**Que se rían de ti, que se burlen de ti**

**Y que te hagan la seña con los dedos así.**

**Con la misma moneda te pagué infeliz**

**Ahora tienes la marca y me la debes a mí,**

**Solo lástima das, como tonto lloras**

**Pero vete ya es tarde él me pasa a buscar.**

Para cuando la canción terminó y la música se detuvo no pude localizar a Evan entre la gente. Supuse que el huyó de aquí, totalmente avergonzado. Pero no podía hacer nada, no me importaba y no iba a hacer nada al respecto. El se lo merecía.

Bajé del escenario mientras la gente aplaudía. Me sentía algo cohibido por tantas miradas, sí, pero estaba satisfecha. Con esto había cerrado un parte que no había tenido oportunidad de cerrar. Ahora podría seguir adelante… con Edward.

Apenas puse un pie fuera del escenario unos pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello y me cortaron la reparación.

— ¡Eso fue genial Bella, te mereces un premio! — celebró Alice colgada de mi cuello.

— No fue nada…— digo un poco avergonzada. Diablos, que digo un poco ¡Muy avergonzada!

— No tienes que ser modesta Bella, ni mucho menos avergonzarte. Eso que has hecho ha sido genial — Rosalie llegaba con Emmett a su lado. Él sonrió y asintió, parecía complacido, luego se lanzó hacia mi y me asfixió en su típico abrazo de oso.

— Ellas tienen razón, Bellie, lo humillaste completamente. No querrá molestarte más. Y si lo hace, me llamas y me encargo de él — todos reímos cuando Emmett comenzó a flexionar sus brazos demostrando sus músculos.

— Felicidades Bella, lo has hecho genial — me felicitó Jasper. Le sonreí agradecida.

— ¿Tú no vas a decir nada Eddie? — preguntó Emmett cuando Edward llegaba hasta nosotros.

— No me digas Eddie, Emmy — respondió él, Emmett hizo una mueca y todos reímos. Mi risa se vio interrumpida al sentir unos labios sobre los míos — Felicidades, amor. Lo hiciste genial.

— Gracias…— susurré contra sus labios. Él me sonrió y me abrasó con fuerza.

— Te amo — murmuró para que sólo yo lo oyera…

— También te amo — dije de la misma forma.

… claro que Emmett nos iba a oír, así que chifló antes de decir una de sus típicas frases.

— ¡Así se hace hermanitos!

Todos rieron cuando Rose lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

Bueno… mi vida era perfecta ahora. Tenía unos grandiosos amigos, mis estudios iban bien y no tenía problemas con nadie. Tenía un perfecto novio y… vivía con él hacia sólo un par de semanas, luego de que me fuera de mi apartamento. Había vuelto a ver a mis dos amigos de la infancia también, quienes eran sus hermanos.

— ¡EMMETT! — reí al imaginarme lo que él habría hecho para molestar de esta manera a Rose. Sea lo que sea, iba a descubrirlo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

**Bueno, listo. Terminado xD. **

**Decir que estoy orgullosa no sé... es poco, creo. Es decir, es mi primer lemmon. Y... no sé xD **

**Se lo voy a dedicar, especialmente el lemmon, a mi mejor amiga, Erika, y a su novio,****_ Rodri_****. Para ustedes que... umm me ¿inspiraron? xD se podría decir que sí. En fin... **

**¡Espero que les guste la historia, y un review para conrfirmarlo no estaría nada mal! ;) Ya saben. **

**En fin... me retiro. Nos estamos viendo en mis otras historias xD**

_**M. Hale de Cullen**_


End file.
